


Stripped  Bare

by Loona_Loopin



Category: Magic Mike (Movies), White Collar
Genre: M/M, Minor Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke, Porn with Feelings, Stripping, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loona_Loopin/pseuds/Loona_Loopin
Summary: Ken from Magic Mike is an alias  which Neal Caffrey must activate in order to go undercover on a case. Peter realises how damn sexy Neal is and can't keep his hands to himself.
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Stripped  Bare

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Peter looked around the conference room and laughed. "Haha, yes. Good one. Let's all tell Peter that a male strip club is the only way we're going to be able to take this guy down. Hahaha, very funny. What have you really got?"  
Jones and Diana looked at each other. Jones shrugged and Diana looked back up at her boss, opening and closing her mouth soundlessly. She floundered for a few moments and then turned to Neal, who was lounging back in his chair to the point of being peverse and watching Peter carefully. "Neal?" Diana called, "wanna help me out here?" Neal gave her a bright, innocent smile and replied "not particularly".

Diana looked back at Peter. His smile began to fade. "Boss, we're not messing with you. Sterling is tight-lipped. He doesn't tell anyone anything and after we got close the other day, he's spooked. He won't spill to us. The only other person who knows anything about the stolen art is this stripper named Tito. We need to get close to him."  
Peter took a deep breath in and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to get a headache.

Neal squirmed. Jones glanced in his direction and realised that he looked a little angry as he processed Peter's reaction. Then Neal noticed he was being monitored and the anger faded away, replaced by a mischievous glint in his eye. He winked at Jones and stood, starting to circle the table to where Peter was standing. "Ok. So what's the play here? Can we get close to Tito without the stripping, or is Peter going full frontal our only option?" He slapped Peter on the shoulder as he reached him. Peter guffawed and grimaced. "Oh trust me, nobody wants to see that," Peter deflected as the room burst into peals of laughter. "Alright everybody. Let's see if we can find another way. Jones, find out everything you can about Tito and find us another in with him. Diana, keep following the fences. Neal, come with me."

Peter spun on his heel and left the conference room and headed to his office with Neal sauntering after him. Once there, Peter softly closed the door and sat down, huffing out a breath. "Oh, I know that face. What's wrong?" Neal asked.  
"We both know that I just sent them to do fruitless jobs. We've been going over this again and again. There's no other way. But I don't have an agent who can do this." He blew out some air and shook his head. "I think I need more coffee." Peter went to make a move to stand, but the look on Neal's face froze him to the spot. Rarely does he look so vulnerable and it shook Peter. He raised himself to his feet, moving slowly like he was trying not to spook a horse. "Neal...?"

It was Neal's turn to sigh. He slouched back into the chair and Peter copied his movements on the other side of the desk; so trained by Neal to be a behavioural mirror that he didn't even notice he was doing it anymore. Neal noticed though, and raised his eyebrow slightly before taking a deep breath and holding it a moment. He looked so conflicted that Peter was starting to worry that he was about to confess to stealing the Rembrandt himself. "Neal? What's happening?"  
Neal visibly steeled himself and looked up at the ceiling. "I have some intact aliases that the FBI doesn't know about."  
Peter eyes narrowed, "yes, that's becoming apparent."  
Neal rolled his eyes and continued, "there's one that I haven't used in years that might work for this case."  
"A fence Neal? We've tried that, remember? We-"  
"No, not a fence." Neal interrupted. He took a deep breath and looked Peter dead in the eye. "A stripper."

Peter's jaw dropped. He stared at Neal for a full minute. Neal fidgeted with the hat in his hands and waited.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"A stripper." Neal repeated. "Ken. More importantly, a stripper who has worked with Magic Mike a number of times, the one who Tito is now working with. Ken has an in."  
Neal continued staring, flabbergasted, until Neal lost his patience. "WHAT Peter?"  
Peter shook himself back to reality. "Sorry" he muttered. "I'm just having difficulty picturing, you know..."  
"Me stripping?" Neal chuckled darkly. "Yeah, I should think so Peter."  
Peter pursed his lips. "That's not what I meant. Anyway, are you sure you want to do this? It would mean others knowing..."  
"I'm not ashamed, I just don't want you to burn another alias." Neal shrugged. "It's clear you're ashamed of me though. Are you sure YOU'RE ok with everyone knowing?" The sarcasm dripped from Neal's tongue as he rolled his eyes. 

"No, it's... I'm sorry Neal. I don't mean to be judgmental" Neal laughed without humour at Peter's backpedaling. "I just didn't expect it, that's all."  
"It's fine Peter. It's not like this is the first life choice of mine that you've disapproved of."  
"So let's say for argument sake that we send you in as Ken. What's the plan?"  
"First, surveillance inside will be an issue. They're very picky about their own security cameras and while I can get into them, they won't show us anything we need to see. We can't use a camera or earpiece on me because I'll, you know, be almost naked. So we'll need eyes and ears another way."  
"Get someone else in."  
"Maybe. Bouncer?"  
"Could work."  
"Next, Tito. I have an in with Mike. Strippers are pretty tight-knit. If Mike trusts me, Tito will trust me. It won't take long to get the info."  
"Good." Peter tapped his pen on his desk and looked at the floor as he asked the next question. "It's been a long time since you've activated Ken, I assume. Have you still, you know, got it?"  
Neal stood up, flipped his hat onto his head, gave his most flirtatious smile and looked up at Peter through his lashes under the rim of his hat. "I dunno, what do you think?"  
Peter felt his mouth go dry and he couldn't answer. What was happening? That was new. He half-shrugged and half-nodded, while Neal threw him a winning smile and gave his hips some extra swing as he went to get them coffee.

"Wait, are you telling me that Neal is going to strip?" El questioned Peter that night, her loaded fork suspended halfway to her mouth.  
"Yep". Peter popped the "p" as he smacked his lips together.  
El very carefully placed her fork back down and closed her eyes as she blew a breath out.  
"El?"  
"Mm-hmm?"  
"You ok?"  
"YEAH! Yep. Sorry. Just thinking about Neal doing a body roll..."  
"ELIZABETH!!!"  
"Sorry! Sorry hun. You know you're the only one for me."  
"Uh-huh." Peter glared at El, then smiled to let her know she was off the hook. "I'm probably going to go in as his back-up. We made sure the club is in need of another bouncer."  
"Will you be safe?"  
"It'll just be stopping over-enthusiastic patrons from touching the merchandise. I'll be fine hun."  
El's eyes glazed over slightly as she nodded. "So you'll see the whole show then."  
Peter frowned. He hadn't really thought that far. "Yeah, I guess I will."

The next day, Neal made contact with Mike as Ken, looking for work. Mike got him an in with Dallas who gave him a single glance. "Oh yeah, we need a new pretty boy."  
Neal smiled Ken's laid back smile and nodded. "Mike, get Ken here up to speed on the dances," Dallas continued. "If he's any good then we'll put him on in the group dance tomorrow night."  
Mike took Ken backstage to meet the guys. He did the introductions and Neal pretended to be more interested in chatting to know Tarzan and Dick, letting Tito come to him. It was only a matter of time before he came over and joined the conversation. By the time they started rehearsals, Ken and Tito already had an "in" joke. 

"Well?" Peter showed up at Neal's door that night, looking for an update. "How did it go? I couldn't get a start until tomorrow, sorry I wasn't there today."  
Neal gestured him inside and leaned against the back of a dining chair as he took in Peter's vaguely manic expression. "It's fine Peter. I got in, the guys are teaching me the moves and I should be on stage tomorrow night. Tito seems like he'll be easy enough to get talking."  
"Good, good. Good work. How long do you think until he will open up?"  
"Two days? He's still a little wary of me. Once we perform together, he'll be more likely to spill. I'm not going to push him before then or he'll get suspicious."  
"Ok. Two days. So you're ready for tomorrow night then?" Peter looked at him sideways and wouldn't make eye contact.  
Neal rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Basic group performance. Lots of body rolls and not much true dancing. It'll be fine."  
Peter made a noise in the back of his throat as he pictured that. It wasn't that he was interested in Neal. Hell, he wasn't even interested in guys. It was just benign curiosity, he told himself. When he got home from Neal's place later that night, however, he fucked El harder than he had in a long time, and he wasn't entirely sure whose blue eyes he was picturing as he came. 

Peter woke up the next morning feeling vaguely dirty, although he didn't know why. He tried to shake the feeling as he showered and dressed. He needed to get some things sorted at the office before heading to the club to start his bouncer position. He filled in paperwork, got the run of the place and bided his time. Eventually evening turned to night and the club started filling with women. Peter watched in disinterest. Finally, Dallas came on stage and introduced the Kings of New York. The intro to 'It's Raining Men' started blasting and Peter knew from the second that Mike came on stage that he wasn't ready for this. Neal, as Ken, appeared moments later and Peter gasped as he realised he was wearing a hat. No. No no, he definitely wasn't ready for this. He was ready for Neal to appear as Ken and for some reason he'd managed to convince himself that he wouldn't see Ken as Neal. But wearing the hat? Yeah, that was 100% Neal on stage. Peter gulped and looked away. He didn't understand what was happening. Neal was his friend. His CI. And Peter was straight! Why was this a big deal?? His eyes were pulled back to the stage almost immediately though. It was like watching a car wreck: a gorgeous, sexy, irresistible car wreck. 

By the time Neal had shucked his trenchcoat and was fondling himself while messing up his hair, Peter was having trouble keeping his breathing steady. By the time Neal had peeled off his vest and was rolling his body as if it were an instrument built for sex, Peter's pants and collar were getting uncomfortably tight.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately turned, ready for action. It was El. Peter started to smile with relief and then remembered his current condition. He winced with guilt and embarrassment. She turned him back to watch Neal on the catwalk and leaned in close, whispering in his ear, "I told you Neal doing body rolls would be sexy. I can see how hot you are for him. God, I'm hot for him too. I want you to act on it. Tell him how hard this made you. Or better yet, show him." Peter's eyes widened as he whimpered and moaned at El's words. "And then, when you're done, come home and tell me all about it while you fuck me into oblivion smelling like him." Peter's eyes rolled back in his head. Between El's body pressed up against his, the visual she was providing as she poured words over him, and Neal in front of him, now giving a very happy looking woman one HELL of a lap dance, Peter was possibly more turned on than he'd been in his life. 

Peter turned to reply to El, but she'd already disappeared into the crowd. He took a deep breath and found Neal where he was currently grinding his sweet arse against the lap of a guy and Peter felt a spark of jealousy. God, did he want that. "Jones, Diana. I'm going offline for a bit. We're all fine here. If you don't hear from us in an hour then come in."  
"Boss?" Diana answered. "Wh-" Peter didn't hear the rest as he ripped out the earpiece. He made a beeline for Neal, pulling him off the guy. Neal looked back over his shoulder and winked at his customer as Peter hauled him away. It didn't do anything to sate Peter's lust. Peter led him backstage with a hand on the back of Neal's neck. He reached the dressing room and pushed Neal inside, closing and locking the door behind him. 

Neal turned and looked at Peter, "Hey, what's going on? I was trying to find you earlier. I found out from Tito that-"  
"I don't care Neal." Peter loosened and removed his tie as he looked Neal over like he was a choice cut of meat.  
Neal started as he finally really observed what he was looking at. Unusual for it to take him that long, Peter thought. He's too distracted by being Ken. "You don't... What? What's happening?" Neal look immensely confused, even as his pupils started to dilate, body catching on before his brain.  
"C'mon Neal. Don't pretend you don't know how fucking hot you are." Peter was toeing off his shoes and socks now, eyes roving Neal's body uninterrupted. "God, how was I supposed to resist that little show you put on, KEN?"

Neal's eyes widened as he caught on. Then he grinned victoriously and licked his lips. He leaned backwards so his body was splayed out on the desk behind him, reaching for the sound system at the other end. Peter was frozen in place as he watched. Neal flicked on the music and immediately started flexing his body to the beat as Genuwine's 'Pony' began playing. He stood up and moved in close to Peter, "you like what you see?" He asked with a shy smile. Peter raised his eyebrow. Neal had never been shy about anything in his life. "I think so. I might need to see another demonstration to be sure." Peter had no idea where this confidence was coming from. He guessed it was probably his dick, which was currently begging for Neal.

Neal gave a surprised laugh and slid away from Peter with a seductive roll of the hips. Then he started rolling his entire body and good Lord, it was even sexier up close. Peter withstood it as long as possible, staying stock still while absolutely devouring Neal with his eyes as he moved smoothly in circles around Peter, getting closer and closer with each loop. Peter waited until he was mere inches away before grabbing Neal's hips and slamming him against the wall. Peter's mouth was on Neal's instantly, hot and wet, filthy and desperate, begging for more. Neal was more than willing to give it, seeking entry to Peter's mouth and fighting against his tongue for dominance. Peter pinned Neal's hips to the wall with his own and moaned as he felt Neal's erection against his thigh. Neal shuddered. He pulled Peter's shirt over his head. 

Peter ran his hands over Neal's body, marvelling how how warm and hard he felt. So different from El, and yet so fucking perfect. He suddenly got nervous and pulled back a little, slowing down. Neal stopped and caught his eye. Peter whimpered when he realised that Neal's irises were barely visible anymore and his hair was a mess. He looked thoroughly debauched and Peter wanted to make him even more of a mess. "First time, yeah?" Neal was checking in. Peter's heart swelled and he nodded sheepishly. Neal smiled and leaned in, lips ghosting the shell of his ear before he whispered "don't worry baby. I'll make it good for you." Peter laughed at the corny line, appreciating Neal's effort to break the tension.

"Seriously though," Neal continued, stroking up and down Peter's back lightly as he ground softly into his thigh, "I want this, I want you, so bad. But only if you're sure. Whatever you want to do is fine with me."  
Peter felt his knees go weak as Neal's words poured over him like honey. Neal wanted him. This sex god, this Adonis, wanted him. He gasped and managed to grunt out "everything. I want everything."  
Neal closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them, they were clearer than before. He'd pulled himself together slightly to ask the next question. "Elizabeth?"  
"She knows. She told me to do this. And then when I'm done with you she wants me to, and I quote, 'tell her all about it while fucking her into oblivion smelling like you'." Neal's head fell back against the wall as he moaned and rocked forward to make more contact with Peter. "Fucking hell Peter."  
"Tell me about it."  
"Jesus." Neal snaked a hand around the back of Peter's neck and pulled him into a hard, desperate kiss, panting and rocking against him. Neal kissed like he did everything: with intense focus and attention, like the person he was kissing was the only person in the world; like the most important thing in the world was that person's lips. Peter got lost in it, in the give and take, in the sensation of being wanted. He almost missed Neal fiddling with the shirt cuffs, the only part of his costume that remained on, save for the thong. Peter caught his wrists, stilling them. "Leave them on. They remind me of you in restraints."  
"Fuck!" Neal's eyes stuttered closed.

Neal dropped to his knees and got to work on Peter's belt, mouthing the head of his cock through his pants. Once he finally got them off, Neal swiped his tongue over the head of Peter's cock, dipping into the slit and moaning at the taste of him. He looked up at Peter through his lashes, "you absolutely sure?"  
"God yes, Neal. Please!"  
Neal maintained eye contact while swallowing Peter down, all the way to the base. Peter gasped and tried not to thrust forward into the warmth of Neal's throat as he swallowed around him again and again. "Fuck yes Neal! Oh god, yes!" His hands hovered about an inch away from Neal's head. Neal reached out and grabbed Peter's hands, twining his fingers in his hair before returning his hands to roam all over Peter's body. Peter moved Neal's head back a little to let him breath, but Neal surged forward again almost immediately, determined to deep-throat Peter until he fell apart. It didn't take long until obscenities and praise and promises of more we're pouring from Peter's mouth. He pulled Neal all the way off just as he was on the edge. Neal whined at the loss and starting panting, palming his own cock and jacking slowly, desperate. "I can't come yet Neal. I need to be deep in your arse first."

Neal bit down on his bottom lip hard enough that it would probably bruise later. God yes. He'd wanted Peter to fuck him from the first time he'd met him. If he knew all it took was stripping for him then he would've activated Ken years ago. Neal peeled off his thong and sidled backwards until his arse was pressed against the desk. He winked at Peter, then turned and splayed himself on the desk, legs spread open.  
Peter moaned and grabbed the base of his cock. Neal spread for him, white-knuckling the far edge of the desk and head turned to the side, panting, was perhaps the most erotic thing he'd ever witnessed. He laid himself over Neal's back and sucked a bruise into his neck, making Neal whine and try to thrust against the desk to get friction. "As delicious as you look like this, I'm going to want to see your face as you come apart on my cock." Neal keened.  
"How do you want me then, Agent Burke?" Neal watched as Peter's eyes blew somehow even further apart at the moniker before he grabbed Neal's hand and pulled him up and into his arms. He kissed Neal again, slowly this time. Ravishing him. Tasting him and owning him. By the time Neal pulled back, he felt wrecked. He knew he was done for. This was it for him, nothing else would ever be this good. His heart ached and he pulled away. He laid down on the lounge and beckoned Peter over. 

Peter was watching him warily. He had seen that face before. Many times. And always in relation to Kate. It was the face of heartbreak. The cool, carefully detached look. That one of nonchalence that didn't quite reach deep enough for Peter to believe. Peter shook his head, "is everything alright Neal?"  
"Fine." His tone was clipped, but he smiled and beckoned Peter again.  
"No. What's happening?"  
Neal looked confused. "You're going to fuck me?"  
"That's not what I meant."  
"Nothing. Just get over here and fuck me already." It wasn't the same heated plea as before. He sounded frustrated, and like it was something he just needed to get over and done with.

Peter staggered back, shocked. What had happened? He grabbed a towel off the back of a chair and tied it around his waist; a symbolic gesture of nothing happening until he was satisfied with Neal's response. "Neal, I'm not going to fuck you while you look like your heart is shattering into a million pieces."  
Neal gaped at him. How did he know that? He always forgot just how well Peter knew him. "I'm not-" Neal started to deny it, but Peter put a hand up to silence him and gestured for him to sit up on the lounge to make room for Peter to sit next to him. Neal silently obeyed and Peter threw a second towel in his lap as he sat down. "Talk."  
Neal shook his head, looking at his hands.  
"Neal, this isn't happening unless you talk. And then you can explain to Elizabeth why I don't get to fulfill her request."  
Neal chuckled and then his face fell into his hands as he groaned.  
"That. That's the problem. I want you, but I want everything. You want a quick fuck with Ken because he turns you on. I want YOU. And you have Elizabeth. So I'll take what I can get and pretend I don't want more."  
Peter pulled Neal in for a soft kiss, barely ghosting over his lips. "No Neal. Ken just made me see what I was missing. He made me realise that I want to pound that arse until you come screaming my name" Neal shuddered in anticipation as Peter continued, "but I care about you. You're family. And I'm not going to use you and toss you out on the curb. Firstly, look at you. There's no way that anybody could hit that once and not want it again and again. And secondly, more importantly, I'm in. God, I'm all in. I know we have El to consider but as she was dripping wet watching you tonight I'm pretty sure we can make that work." Neal was panting, his cock very much interested again. "I'm not going to bang you and leave you Neal. You're impossible to give up." 

Neal threw the towel on his lap away and straddled Peter, grinding down as he kissed him hard. Peter pulled back and whispered "turn around. Please. I want that lap dance you were giving that guy out there."  
Neal flashed a dirty smile and turned, moving to the music that was still playing in the background, 'Just what I needed' now. Peter watched, mesmerised, his cock hardening to the point of discomfort. He grabbed the lotion that was on the counter and used it to slick up his fingers. He swiped the pad of his forefinger over Neal's hole and he gasped and writhed, pushing back. Peter slipped the first finger just past the ring of muscle and Neal immediately stopped moving to focus on his breathing. "Fuck yes Peter. That's so good."  
"I've barely even started. Keep dancing." Neal groaned at Peter's command but kept moving his hips to the rythym as Peter pushed further in before adding a second finger. Peter scissored his fingers as he watched Neal sashay and sway, legs starting to shake at the effort of staying focused. Peter added a third finger and stroked over Neal's prostate. Neal froze and arched his back as he screamed silently.

"Oh you better not hold back like that Caffrey."  
Neal started panting. "Please." He begged, now bent at the hips, bracing his hands against his knees with his arse in Peter's face. "Since you asked so nicely." Peter pressed his tongue next to his fingers as he slid them out, licking tight circles around Neal's puckered hole. Neal moaned and it was the most delicious sound Peter had ever heard. He wanted more, needed more. Peter grabbed Neal's hips and turned him, pulling him down so he was straddling him on the lounge again. Neal lifted himself up on his knees momentarily to pull the towel, still wrapped around Peter's waist, out of the way. Peter braced himself and Neal sat back down, seating himself completely on Peter's dick. Neal arched his back again, this time gasping out Peter's name in reverence. Peter marvelled at how different it felt than having a woman on him, and yet how it still felt completely right. His hands glided down Neal's sides as he willed himself to stay still and murmured praises, "you feel so good Neal. You're absolutely divine. God, if I'd known you felt this good then there's no way I would've been able to keep my hands off you for all these years."

Neal moaned and starting riding Peter's cock, lifting up slightly and impaling himself again, hitting his sweet spot each time. Peter noticed he was somehow fucking to the beat of the song and was fascinated. "The rhythm you have is incredible Caffrey. How are you still somehow dancing while on my cock? Fucking hell. So sexy."  
Neal looked down at Peter, hair stuck to his forehead and chest heaving, and smiled wickedly as his surroundings filtered in and he realised 'It's Raining Men' was playing. Then he started doing body rolls, using the movements of his hips to fuck himself on Peter's cock. Peter keened and arched his back up toward Neal, desperate for more of him. "Fucking hell Neal." Peter started coming, harder than he had in a very long time, a litany of curses pouring from him between screams of Neal's name. He looked up at Neal and saw how beautiful he looked. He wanted to keep him. He wanted to have him forever. "Neal, look at me." Blue eyes immediately flew to meet brown and Peter whispered "stay with me?" 

Neal hit his peak and saw stars. He had never come like this. He clutched Peter as he rode through it, shooting stream after stream of come onto Peter's chest without anyone having touched his cock. Peter realised too late that he hadn't had the chance to worship Neal's cock like he desperately wanted. Oh well, that was a job for next time, it seemed. He watched as Neal slowly came down from his high, panting and looking completely blissed out. He muttered "can I keep you?" way too quietly for Neal to hear. Neal opened his eyes and looked down at Peter. He smiled the most genuine smile Peter had ever seen and opened his mouth to speak when Diana breached the door, gun drawn.  
"FUCK" Peter tried to shove Neal off, to try to hide what was happening, but Neal just smiled casually toward the door, ignoring Peter's desperate attempts to move him. "Hey Diana, what's up?"  
She was standing frozen, staring wide-eyed at the scene in front of her. "See something you like?" Neal continued. He started trailing a finger through the come on Peter's chest and promptly got batted away.  
"Sorry boss." Diana found her voice and turned away. "It had been an hour and-"  
"Get OUT Berrigan!"  
"Yes boss". Diana retreated and closed the door behind her, as best she could with the damage around the lock. Neal dissolved into laughter.  
"It's not FUNNY, Neal!"  
"C'mon Peter. It's a little funny."  
"Don't. Just don't."  
"Aw, c'mon. Don't tell me El won't find this part of your recount hilarious."  
Peter covered his face and groaned as Neal finally lifted off him. "Between the three of you I'm never going to hear the end of this."  
"Nope." Neal smiled again and then his smiled faded as he leaned in close to Peter and whispered "you can always keep me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are love.


End file.
